


Thirsty for blood (editing)

by GuineaGenie



Category: Levi x hanji - Fandom, LeviHan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hanji is always terrified, Human/Vampire Relationship, I dunno about the smut part, I need to read more smut, I suck at smut, Levi is very dominant, Levi just wants to taste the virgin blood, Poor Hanji, To upgrade my writing skills, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violent actions are written in some chapters, fangs, halp, levihan - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGenie/pseuds/GuineaGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is known to be the Shiganshina Village's powerful vampire. Everyone fears him. Whenever he walks, everyone bows down or sometimes, they run away. Until one night, he was awaken from his sleep and became thirsty for blood. He smelled it. It was the blood he has been searching for. It was the blood of a pure virgin. Hanji Zoe's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Miss Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, the most powerful and evil vampire known to every place he has been, had finally searched the woman who got the most finest Virgin blood he has been wanting to taste for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Okay so this is third fanfiction I made for Levihan here on Ao3. It's a vampire AU where Levi is the dominant vampire and Hanji is the happy-go-lucky human that made Levi's little vampire world go upside down.

He groaned. He can't take it anymore. He is tired of searching and searching the smell he'd been wanting to know whose beautiful blood, scent or whatever it is. He needs to find it."Where the heck is that coming from anyway? Tch." Levi shouted with a bit of anger in his tone. He sharpened his fangs and nails, and stood up from his bed. "I'm just going to search some other flesh to sip!" He said, flipping his dark cape. It was morning and he doesn't care about the sunlight.

He's no ordinary vampire. He was special. He has gray eyes that can see through surfaces, whether it's a wall, you can't hide from him. And the best part is, he's not like the vampire you always read or heard from other books or people. He isn't affected by any light.

Yes. And he haunts for anything, everything that is related of having blood. But the most special blood he ever tasted was human's. Sure, the animal's blood are good too but he thinks it's too cheap to his very own taste. It was too dry and thick from his tongue.

He ran to search for food but the very sweet smell  kept blocking him again. His eyes became darker and starts to drool. "Oh..the hell." He quickly took a turn, going where the sweet aroma is. Until, he was stopped to see a dead end. You need to cross the cliff to get to the other one.

He quickly jumps very high, enough to land to the other end. He proceeded running. "I'm coming for you, sweet little angel." He murmured. When the scent was near, he stopped. He was on the near ground of the village. He was so close! He growled and decided to find another way. He jumps off the bars that are blocking his way and didn't cared if someone saw him. He need to find that sweet blood.

He start to trace where it is coming from but the scent starts to fade. "No. NO!" He bellowed, making other people look at him. He glares at them. "What're you brats looking at?" His brows furrowed. The people then bowed their heads and proceeded to what they're doing.

"Tch. Whoever shitty aroma is that, I'm going to f*ck up that person so hard that they will scream to make me stop!" He gritted his teeth and left.

~~~

He woke up from his sleep. Its another day for him to search that irresistible smell. Another day to waste his time for searching. He got up and followed the scent. He remembered every words his father said when he was a little kid. If you started to smell the beautiful scent, you will always follow wherever it is and when you finally searched the person, whether it's a boy or a girl, you need to make them close to you to earn their trust, and when you do, you will finally taste his\her virgin blood and leave without creating any scar.

"I have to find that person." He whispered. He came back to the village and shape shift as a normal, pale man. He started walking and nod at every people he pass on by. Now it's a perfect time to search the person he'd been dreaming for. A perfect time to eat perhaps.

He stopped walking. He knows that he's near. It was only 5:00 am and some other people are still sleeping. He walked near to a house where the scent is coming from, he grinned widely. "Finally, I can see who has the virgin blood!" He coughed a laugh. He peeked inside the window and there she is. A sleeping, innocent lady. He sneaks inside to look at her more and explore her face. He watch her breathes in and out using her beautiful pointy and shapely nose. He dazed. He wasn't expecting that his food would be this..breath taking. He didn't know how to react. He looked at her long lashes, then her pink flushed cheeks and lastly, her long and soft neck and collarbone. He gulped hard. He felt his throat got all dry and ready to be wet by tasting the delicious and marvelous virgin blood he have been wanting to sip. His eyes darken and all he see is the body of this unknown girl. His fangs got visible on his mouth and he hung it open, ready to sink those two sharp teeth of his and finally taste.

Her eyes fluttered and sees on a blurry vision. A shape of a man, standing in front of her but she doesn't recognize his face. She panicked inside. She quickly took her glasses on the bedside table with a shaky hand and put it on. The mysterious guy has disappeared. The clank of her bed's edge made her look at it. "Who's there?" Her hands, shakily, reach for the blanket and took it off.

There she sees Levi. She didn't screamed nor let out any squeak. Her eyes the widened, looking at this weird guy, looking at her like he knows her. "Who are you?" she tried to smile and greet him. Not letting the panic attack, she sat with grace on her bed. Levi gulped hard and cleared his throat. "What are you doing here, little man?" Besides of him being a powerful vampire, he doesn't have quite.....a height. He blushed and twitch his eyes at the same time and tried to hide his fangs. "Wait..are those...?" She gasped, putting her hands on her mouth. "It's nothing! You won't tell anyone that I'm a vampire!" He husked, gritting his teeth and shushing her. "I knew it! You're Levi the vampire!" She squeaked. He nodded. "H-how did you know me?" He stutters. "Everyone knows you here, 'Master' Levi!" She joked now changing the impression of a beautiful angel-like lady from before.. "Don't call me master!" He blushed again, approaching her. She sat straight up and cleared her throat. "What are you doing on my room, anyways?" She smiled.

Can't this woman be any more naïve?

"I guess it won't be too hard, kidnapping you, right?" He asked approaching her again, ready to carry her. "Woah! Where are you taking me?" She scoffed a laugh not believing what's happening. "I'm taking you on my home. Our home for now." He said, looking at her deviously. He carried her on bridal style. "Wait. Why?" she said, starting to push herself and panic is inside her. "I'm going to eat you." He said, smiling widely and gulped hard. She started to punch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this ended shortly. My mind has been set to other works and I kinda need to leave this chapter from where it ends and update when I can.


	2. Don't runaway!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...Hanji escaping? Let's see about that.
> 
> Oh! and fairly suggestion that you should listen to Saint-Saens' "Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso" while reading this one.

_I need help. I really need some help. But no. This is the end of the line of Hanji Zoë. Everything will be gone. I'm going to be eaten and my body will just be dump on somewhere else. I'm done for._

"Hey _Mister Vampire_. Where are you taking me?" She asked. Hanji was being caressed like a fragile antique jar. It has been almost an hour when Levi (and she I guess?) had been taking the long walk. It could've been easy if he wasn't carrying this precious lady and jumped like he normally would, but of course, he thought about not to frighten the maiden anymore. "Please, put me down." She begged. Levi wasn't talking to her. From her house back then was enough. "No. I'm gonna take you to my home and you'll be mine. I won't let anyone touch you nor bite their filthy fangs to your neck, except me. Because if they do, they better accept the consequences." He growled and his eyes shone red as Hanji watches. She shivered. How can anyone not be frightened, when first thing in the morning, you opened your eyes and then you're actually looking at a vampire and then he's carrying and done kidnapping you, about to sip your blood all out.

"We are here." His morning husky voice boomed inside her eardrum. Levi kicked the door open and laid her down gently on the nearby couch. He locked the door and hid the key. He took a turn to look at Hanji, **Want** is written all over his eyes.

Hanji panicked inside. She knows that this is it. The time that everything will be gone. Her body, her vision and especially, her soul. She gulped hard. "Where were you?!" He growled, his pupils turning red, clinching his fists, hard. "W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered. She can feel her jaws shaking, the edge of her fingers felt cold, and her body felt tighter. Her heart didn't stop thumping hard, she can even hear it. "You know what I mean!!" Levi punched the wall beside him, cracking it. "No I don't!" She tried to shout back but he immediately approached her, making her shut up.

"You brainless human. I lived my life finding the perfect blood I've been wanting to taste and now, it's in front of me. Don't you know that you're carrying the finest virgin blood, us vampires, been wanting to find?!" He screeched his claws on her chest through her neck, making a slight cut, her blood, being visible, he slowly damped his lips to it, taking a little sip, she didn't look.

He pushed himself off, licking his lips, savoring its taste. Hanji took her hands and hid the mark, she was watching him with a frightened face. "Oh." The evil vampire breathed hard. "I didn't mean to scare you, human. I just took a taste of your blood and a little bit of flesh." He smirked, flashing the color of ruby in his eyes for the second time in the morning. "Can I go now?" She said, trying to stand. He pushed her down and hissed. "We haven't even started yet. It was just only a taste. What I want is to take a bite. A big one." He said, lifting her face, using his fine and cold fingers.

If you think that she's embarrassed and blushing, you're wrong. She was red because of fear. She started to sweat. Levi's eyes opened and closed, and started to inhale deeply. He leaned in closer to her neck and sniffed. He groaned. "Oh. Even your morning sweat smells beautiful." He smirked and leaned in closer even more. Hanji couldn't believe what was going on! She doesn't know if this is just a dream but feeling her dripping blood to her palms was quite enough to understand. As Levi leaned in closer, he sniffed deeply. Like there's a meaning with it. "You smell..." the vampire paused and looked at the shivering woman. "...Divine." He said, looking at her brown hazel orbs while licking down the blood from his thumbs. She blushed.

 

~~~~~

 

Levi caressed Hanji and put her on the pure dark red bed. _Wait! Why is he doing this?!_ She watch him smile, appearing his sharp and shiny fangs, she gulped. "Why are you doing this? You don't have to carry me. I have my own two feet to use." She stated, pointing out her toes. She gripped hard on his clothe "Human, quit nagging or else, I'll do something you'll regret." He glared. _I need to get outta here!_ He tidy her hair, combing it with his sharp claws and then gently massaging her head. "Aren't you going to take my blood or eat me?" She asked, carefully eyeing him.

"Mmmhhnnn....let us....say, no." He said, rolling his eyes, changing its true color shade of gray. "WHY did you take me here?!" She gasped, sitting up, curling her eyebrows. The vampire shrugged."But still, of all the vampire here on the village of Shiganshina, I got you.The human who has the **Virgin Blood**." He said, walking his fingers starting to her breasts finishing to the back of her neck, immediately lifting it up, looking at each others eyes, she gasped. "V-virgin bl-blood?! Whaaa? I can't understand you." She said, trying to take off the hands of his that has started to curl around her. 

He brushed his face to hers and then to her neck, sniffing it. Hanji can't react because he's gripping her hair and her nape at the same time, keeping a moan to herself. His breathing became shallow and didn't stop sniffing. "Human. Oh human. I want to taste you and bite you until you're out of blood." He smirked and licked her neck and she shivered. She can feel his fangs are growing and ready to bite her. She gasped and pushed him hard enough for him to stumble.

She sat up and and gasp for some air. She was shaking from fear. Her heart started to thump very fast again, her body became cold to the edges and she was trembling. Levi hissed and his pupils became dark red than before. She panicked. She quickly got off the bed and searched for a window. Near the coffee table, there is one. She sprinted and jump off, crashing to the soft grass outside. She ran so fast, her breathing was deep and hard.

She looked behind but no any signs of vampire in there. She scoffed a laugh. She ran faster, didn't cared if her long skirt has ripped off by some mad low branches she just passed on by. She needs to get out of the evil vampire's hair.

She was near to the long bars from her village and it was just an arm long distance until Levi showed up. She gasped. She was about to scream when he wrapped his big hands on her mouth, he quickly drag her to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Writing this part was tense. I didn't know what to react or do while typing each word. I beg you a pardon.


	3. Please. Just let me go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi beats Hanji to death because she tried to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm warning you. This chapter has a little bit of violence. I'm sorry.

_Ka-Blog!!!_

She was thrown hard by Levi inside his house. Her hair was messy, her legs was scratched and wounded and she felt weak from all of that running and flipping hard from his grasp. She started coughing and crying.

"Look what you did to yourself. You're wounded and filthy. How can I taste that blood of yours if your flesh is all messed up. Stand up, Human." He didn't show any signs of mercy and gripped her hair, lifting her up, she cried in pain. Hanji. Hanji is not like this. She's a very different type of a lady. No one ever saw her cry of bellow from pain. If she ever did, it would be Satan or plants peeking from her bedroom's window. "Please...stop!" She bellowed. "How can you stop me? Ha! you're just a pinch to death. Try to escape and you'll experience more of this!" He said, pulling her hair more, her head is feeling numb and all.

 

He punched her, giving her a black eye and crashed her to the wooden floor where the poor maiden cried harder.

_~~~~~_

The next morning was such a bad day. Hanji didn't feel like standing up. Everything was aching. Her head, legs, nape, arms, everything! Her eyes was red and itchy from all of that crying and she didn't sleep on a couch or bed. She was left by on the floor. The cold and hard wooden floor.

_What did I do wrong?_

She frowned and the muscles of her face aches. She just wants to go home. Her stomach was grumbling but all she can give now is a caress from her hands. If she could die right now, she would be happy. She smiled from herself.

"Oh." The vamire breathed. "You're awake, human. I watched you sleep last night. Just a little curious." He smirked, approaching her. "C'mon, stand up." Levi said, walking and splashing the dust of the floor to her face. Hanji didn't reply anything and just looked at him. She frowned.

"Stop frowning and get up." He commanded kicking her a little. He sighed. He gently pulled her lanky arms and put his other hands to her arched back. He wrapped it all over, ending his fingers to her rib cage. She was so thin he can feel her bones. He put her on his soft comfy bed and he watches her.

He can't contain the regret he has inside him, he gulped hard. He just don't know what to do. He's not himself when he's angry. He clasped his fingers to each other. He sighed. "Human, about last night......I-I wasn't in full control on being normal...a-and that is likely how I violate people or animals when they try to escape. So if you please, pardon me....I have done the weakest way a man can do to a lady." He said, entwining his fingers to each other. He looked at her and she started to tear up.

"So, you just beat the hell out of me because...of what? A simple cause? you're usual "vampire" self?" She tried to laugh but she can't stop. She lift her arms, pulling his collar, she looked at him with pleasing on her eyes. "Just kill me already! I'd rather be dead than to live with you! Just! Kill me!" She whispered, taking his claws and trying to punch it to her chest, ripping her clothes more. Levi didn't move and just watched her cried, begging him to let her go. "I'm sorry human, but I can't. You have the virgin blood and I won't let go of you, ever again." He said, looking at her, rubbing her cheeks. "Screw that freaking blood!" Hanji exclaimed, tears on her eye lids. "For all of the people...w-why me?" She whispered to herself, hugging her very own figure. She took off Levi's hands and she turned her back on him. She can't face him today.

There she started crying, her face becoming warm and her chest heaved. She can't contain the pain of her body. She cried herself to sleep again as he watches from behind.

  _~~~~~_  
  
Hanji woke up. She thought everything was just a dream but the moment when her body ache she thought that everything..it's true. It is the reality. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was forced to open her eyes when a wet towel was felt on her cheeks. She shrieked. "Stop flipping out human. I'm trying to clean you." He said, damping the towel on her face. "I can take a bath myself." She said, pushing off Levi's hands and standing up.

Her body aches and she jolts. Gritting her teeth, she fell on the ground, sitting on the floor. She can't move. "Human..." Levi said, with a hint of worry on his voice. "Are you okay?" He said. Whispering onto her ear. "I'm fine. I can handle myself." She said, standing. "So, where is the bathroom?" She said, maintaining her posture. Levi pointed out the bathroom and she proceeded.

After a half hour of taking a bath, Hanji was done. But still, she used her dirty and ripped clothes. Levi looked at her and hummed. He stood up and bolted from his spot, being behind her back, he curled her wet hair, combing it with his claws, l enough for Hanji to shiver.  _Now what's wrong with him?_

"Oh you innocent stupid human." He stated. "Are you sure you don't have any more clothes? This one you're using right now is filthy. You know that I hate when one of my special **things** get dirty." He smirked on her shoulders. She just watch him do these stuff on her. Levi looked up to her, noticing her big black eye. He gasped. He lift up and examined her face. "Your face. Its... Its ugly!" He jumped. "You're still not healed?" He said, touching it carefully.

"Humans don't regenerate fast, _vampire_." She said, mimicking how Levi call her _Human_ many times now.

Levi loosened his grip on her and combs his hair with his fingers. Hanji raised an eyebrow. Fluttering her lashes, Levi didn't move. "Nothing. I just umm...remembered something. Cure perhaps? Yes! A cure! For that...black eye of yours. You'll be beautiful in no time." He stutters, gripping her both shoulder, feeling the little want inside him, he stopped again, looking at her neck. From his point of view, he can see how her neck thumps and this made him gulped hard.

His eyes is changing red again and he started to sweat. Just watching how her neck, make her veins look visible, hunts him. "Beautiful? If I really am, I should be married to someone at this rate but I was always unlucky to make a guy like me. But saying I'm beautiful really make me feel a little delighted." She scoffs, looking to the other direction, blushing.  _Why the hell is she carrying what this vampire saying?_

Hanji looks at him and he was pale as ever. It's like he was drained. "You okay?" She said, feeling a little startled, a little worried and of course, scared. " _H-Human_. Y-You look so tasty." his fangs being visible again, he started to drool, his grips on her became deep, Hanji felt frightened. "Um... _Levi_....ow... you're hurting me." She said, trying to pull out his hands. Levi growled. He starts to open his mouth, wide and damped his fangs a little on her flesh, Hanji cried out. "Gah! Is this the start of doing... _That!?"_   She asked, making a joke at times like this was not a good idea.

His fangs deepened and she gritted her teeth. _No! Please! Stop!_

She started to slap the sh*t out of him and he snapped out of it. He looked at what he has done seconds ago and he was shocked. He pushed off Hanji, making her fall on the floor and fear was on her eyes. She was tearing up again. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to do anything." Hanji didn't move or speak. His fangs left a deep wound on her neck and a little blood dripped to her collarbone. Levi was shocked.

_Did I...?_

Hanji lifted her hands to feel her neck and it was wet with blood. She gasped. Levi examined her face and he know that she was scared and he felt the urge of biting her again. He can smell the blood he'd been wanting to go taste again. He needs to stop but he can't! Levi screeched his claws and took her hands. Smelling it, spreading the blood of hers on his face. Enlivened, he licked her palms and made her blood's flavor lasts inside his tongue.

 

"I'm sorry." He stopped and licked the other blood on her hands. "I'm sorry." He stopped again and searched for another part to lick and he looked at her neck and he licked it. "I couldn't help myself." He whispered on her flesh, savoring her blood. "My desires." He continued. Hanji kept a moan inside her and started to push him. "Please stop! This is unnecessary!"

 

He still proceeded until it was all gone. He pushed her and exhaled deeply. "I'll.....s-see you later." He said, got his back turned and didn't look at her directly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is so hot as a sun. I didn't know what I just ate to write things like this. I wish it's not sexual on the reader's eyes. But if I made you guys turned on, I was trying. XD!!!! See you guys on the next chappie!


	4. I'm sorry but I can't help myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to stop himself from sipping her blood. Hanji wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened to my brain but, this chapter is gonna be fun!

Two days have passed and Hanji heard the news that every people of her town is worried and is finding her. But the search of her, stopped this yesterday morning. The elderly explained that she might be kidnapped by a vampire because she have the finest virgin blood that every vampire wants. This made people scared and stopped searching for her. Like always, they just prayed for her safety.

She pouted her lip and she was alone on Levi's house. He said that he will find something for her to eat but before he leaves, Levi secured every door and window (even holes) for her not to escape. "It's so borriinnnnnggg!~" She sing-sang gripping to the sofa she was sitting on. Her hair was filthy and her dress was dirty and still ripped. An idea popped on her head.

She explored Levi's house, finding a knit, needle, and clothe. Hanji is best known for knitting on her village so that means she can make her own dress in no time. When she was settled, she sat on the floor, sitting like a man and start to knit.

"Ta-dah!" She said, holding up her newly made dress on air. She felt so proud and excited to put it on. She got inside the bathroom and tried the dress.

It fitted perfectly! "Wearing things that you originally made, makes you proud and happy in the same time!" She laughed to herself.

_Bam!_

Levi kicked his door, carrying fruits and vegetables. Hanji jumped in front of him like a child. "Look, Levi! I made my own dress!" She said, trying to be cheerful. It's like its been forever since Levi talked to her. She knew in herself that he's avoiding her and she's a little sad for that.

Levi dropped the food on the table and looked at Hanji in awe. He knows that this girl is not a goddess but, she does always takes his breath away.

"You're pretty." He muttered under his breath. "What?" She said, trying to repeat what he said 'cause she can't clearly understand.

"I said you stink! You should take a bath again before wearing that dress of yours. A clean dress should be worn by a clean lady." He pointed out trying not to embarrass himself. "...okay." She said, feeling a little hurt but then she wears her usual wide smile that always makes Levi want to eat her. She took off and got inside the bathroom to bathe herself.

~~~~~

She opened the door and steamed off everything. She was squeaking her ear with a fluffy towel. She sighed with content. "That feels much better." She smiled for herself. She proceeded walking only to see Levi looking at her, whole. His eyes twitching, looking up and looking down at her, his hands are below his chin like he's a private investigator, suspecting something. "Human." He breathed out. He stand up from his big and wide dark red sofa and approached her. He looked up to her, eyes flashing dark red. all over again.

_Wait. I know that look._

She looked away and she pushed him. She knows what he's thinking right now and she doesn't want to experience any of that anymore. She silently took off the towel that is wrapped from her hair and pick up the nearest comb she founded on the bedside table beside her.The every teeth of the comb carefully massages her soft scalp, and straightens brown silky hair and the tiny bits of water splashes to the royal dark red bed she's in. As Levi watches from the other side, he felt he's tingling desire is fluttering from his stomach.

He slowly licked his lips and fangs became visible again. Hanji is back-turned and continued combing her hair, placed on her left shoulder, still missing out the other strands from her right. Levi approached her from her back, not making any other noise. It was like he was a cheetah, surprising-attack his prey. His pupils still glowed dark red and his claws landed on her soft shoulders. Hanji know this feeling.

Her spine shivered and flickered. She gulped hard and slowly stopped herself from combing. She gently put down the comb back to the tiny table and didn't move. He slowly leaned in to her neck and she can feel his breathing.

_Vampires don't breathe!_

Since she was a child, she heard that vampires on their village don't breathe because they are only monsters who's in a beautiful form. They say, once you encounter a vampire breathing, that is not only a vampire.

She didn't make any sound and just feel his breathing. His claws slowly rubbed her thin arms to her spine, ending up to her waist, she jumped a little. "Hey." He whispered to her ear, biting her ear lobe a little, she squeaked.

She inhaled and closed her eyes, ready to accept what's happening. He slowly kissed her neck then her shoulders and back to her neck. "Ooh...you're neck is sweet and smells good. May I take a bite?" He asked, smirk on his face, looking up to her. She exhaled and attempt to stand up but instead, she was pushed hard to the bed, Levi, being on top of her.

"Where are you going, milady?" He asked, turning his head to the right, smirking devilishly. "Gonna run away from you." She said, gripping hard on the black sheets. Levi frowned and looked at her more. "You do look delicious, _Human._ Actually, I was asking you if I could.." He paused and looked at her neck. "...have a bite?" He said, looking and showing his claws to hers. "Well you kinda left a little scar from Yesterday's event." She said, her brows rising up. "Just shut up!" He said, screeching his claws on her chest.

She was shocked. She started to panic and flap her arms again, slapping his tough and muscular arms. He tore her dress a little to show more of her flesh. "What are you doing?! Get off me you creep! I just knitted this dress!" She shouted to his face and this made him stop. He lifted himself up and looked at her. She quickly took the sheets of the bed and hide herself. There was fear in her eyes and Levi was awakened from the truth. She looked at him and felt scared, she stood up and headed to the kitchen and hide herself, curling up to a side. Levi just stared at the bed and exhaled.

_How many times did I do this to her?_

He gripped his hair and slowly comb it to his side. He just can't help himself. Sometimes, he just need to stop making himself, feel the want. He sighed. "Human?" He asked, feeling a little embarrassed. "Please don't hide. I'm sorry, okay?" He continued and enter the kitchen. He heard her sniff and sob.

_Was she crying?_

" _Human_ , stop crying." He comforted, finding her under the table. _So cute._

He slid himself on the tiny table and he fitted perfectly. Hanji raised her head and closed her eyes. Her pinkish pointy nose astounded and she didn't stopped sniffing. She tried to smile but not looking at him. Levi watches her silently, and furrowed his brows. " _Human?"_  He asked, tilting his tiny head. " _Levi_..." she breathed. "You're so little, you fitted under this table." She laughed, still sniffing from crying.

Levi wears his bored and pissed face. "I'm sorry. I was just breaking the silence." Hanji chuckled. Levi curled her brown strands on his cold fingers and damped it on his nose. It was so soft and smells good. She wrapped her arms on her knees and looked down. " _Levi_." She breathed out.

"What is it, human?" He said, stopping. Hanji looked at his eyes, deeply. Levi quivered. He know this feeling. She wants to--

"I want to go home." She said, making her eyes teary. Levi just sighed and looked at her. Her brown orbs was staring at him directly that he can't think.

"Human, you know that you're my _prisoner_ and you're my _food_. You know that I can only free you when I get to _taste_ your _juicy blood_." He explained like nothing was serious and is normal. Hanji raised her head and she looked at him.

"Levi. Please. Sip my blood. Just Sip my blood!" She said, taking her hair and her other strands from her neck. Levi was shocked and didn't move. It was a perfect time to finally drink blood but he just can't let her just go. He gulped hard. He leaned over Hanji's neck and sniffed it. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around his tiny back.

But then, Levi gripped her hair and her thin back, hard. "W-What's wrong?" She asked, raising up an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Human. I just can't help myself." Then he hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if I just finally updated today. I was having trouble at school and then I always play my uke I just didn't have time to write or update my books anymore. Especially on wattpad. I hope you guys love this!


	5. Living with the vampire is so pleasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji decides to be close with Levi and Levi improves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry readers for I haven't updated in so many years. Nah just jokin'! But it does feel like years, right? I was actually planting some scenes I can put in here and now I finally harvested everything plus, personal family conflict just...blocked me.

"Haannnnnnnn....jiiiiiiiiiiii....?" Levi hummed while trying to pronounce her name. It's been a month since Hanji encountered the vampire. Sure it was hard to live with him, especially every time he looks at your neck, he just can't stop and just smack on you and try his desires. When she was still living with her family and people, she heard that being bit by a vampire feels like you're in hell at first but then when it lasts, you'll be in heaven somehow.

She even remembered last Sunday, she got the curiosity hell out of her. She was knitting and then Levi was reading a novel. They were like a normal old happy couple. She accidentally slipped the knitting sticks through Levi's legs, making him growl in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know that I'm that slippery! I'm sorry, Levi!!" She bowed down and Levi took out the stick. "You should be more careful, next time. A vampire like me, don't heal when it's nighttime. So this will swell up, easily." He points out his new wound and she felt regret. "Please, just forgive me. I can do everything you want, except sipping my blood!" She shouted. "Mmmmhhhhhhh...." he thinks. Levi was a little...let us say ' _aroused_  'at that time so he wants something to make him stop the feeling.

"Suck it." He pin-pointed. She quickly raised her head and looked up to him. "What?" She furrowed her brows. "I said, suck my wound." He gave her a cheschire grin and patted her head. "If you don't, this might lead into something you wouldn't want to know." He whispered, crawling his right hand to her buttons, popping it up. Hanji slapped his finger and punched him. "You perverted old vampire!" She scree. Levi tried to stand up from his seat. "How dare you call me OLD!" he shouted. She smacked her ass on the floor, laughing at his face. "What? It's true! You just look like 2 years older than me, but the truth is, you're the same age as my ancestor!" She laughed.

Levi blushed so hard at her insults. No one ever tried to teased him so hard like that. It was very embarrassing. Heck, he feels so small (actually, he is small) "Quit your teasing _human_!" He said, trying to claw her. After a 10 minutes of good laughing, she finally stopped and she proceeded knitting, again. " _Human_ , you haven't sucked my wound and it's swelling." He mumbled while reading the novel. "Wha? I'm not gonna suck that! Unless you have a first aid kit or an alcohol, it might help." She scratched her head and had put down her work.

"Wait, I think I just saw an aid kit at the kitchen!" She quickly ran and took it. Wow, this was fascinating. A vampire, having a first aid kit on his house. What the hell?

Hanji lightly damped the gauge on his wound and he didn't tried to wince. Levi still continued where he left and Hanji has a little flush on her face, and he did noticed that.

_C'mon Hanji! Just ask him already!_

Levi heard her inside voice and he furrowed his thin brows. He cleared his throat and put down the book he was reading and she still continued her work. "What is it, Human? Something you want to tell me?" He said, looking at her straight. Hanji shrieked and she blushed. "It's nothing! But.... I just...want...you...tell...me..." she stuttered at the last words. "What?" He asked. She sighed. "Levi, I was just wondering. It is said that when you are bitten by a vampire, you can mostly feel pleasure over it." She said, trying not to stutter but blush is written on her face.

Levi looked at her and put the book beside the tiny table. Hanji was done putting alcohol at his wound and just sat there, looking at him. There was silence between them. "Want me to try it to you?" He said, licking his now visible fangs while. Hanji blushed and cleared her throat. "I don't even know. I'm not sure." Levi sighed and lift her face to look at her eyes.

"It will just hurt at first but when it lasts, maybe you won't regret." He said, drooling a little. Hanji just nod and Levi positioned himself at her back. When he took out her hair from her neck, he didn't know if he's nervous or just plain excited. Hanji's breathing became shallow and Levi start to sweat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in closer at her neck. Feeling his breathing, Hanji shivered. Levi hugged her tiny waist and instead of burying his fangs on her neck, he kissed it.

She popped her eyes wide open and felt that he damped his cold lips on her neck. _Wait, what?_

Levi stopped and stand behind her. Hanji quickly turned her back and look at the vampire. "Why didn't you do it?" She said, standing. "I'm sorry _Human_ but I need to accomplish some tasks before sucking any of your blood." He said, grinning. Hanji just stood there, confused.

Now that she still lives with a vampire, she still doesn't know what's his mission. He could just suck her blood and then just leave her, let her live her life. "Hannnnn-jjiiiiii...come over here. It's time to eat _human_ food." He said, having a slight slang on pronouncing her name. She smiled and ran to the kitchen.

~~~

That morning, Hanji woke up rising from the dark red bed and searched for her glasses. "Where's my glasses?" She whispered. Without her glasses, she won't see things clearly. "Hannnjjiiii...." someone called her name. It was Levi. "Is that you, Levi?" She said, squinting her eyes, trying to figure out who it is. "I didn't know that this "G-la-sses" will make your eyes, blurry." He chuckled. "H-hey! Don't use that! It's only for people whose eyesight is poor." She took off her glasses from Levi and he jumped. "That's hilarious. If you put on that thing to your eyes, you wouldn't see anything." He gagged. Unbelievable. Is this vampire just drank a tea with drugs in it or is she just dreaming?

"No. With this, I can see EVERYTHING. The glasses' lens compares itself to the vision of the user's eyes. It balances the sight by making it blurry as the person's sight seeing." Levi stopped gagging and looked at the human explaining seriously. Levi focused on her sweaty neck again as the woman explain shits he can't understand.

_vi..evi....LEVI!!!!_

"Whut?"he snapped out of his thought and looked at Hanji. She was serious. "And that is why I use glasses and you shouldn't use it. Got it?" She pointed.

"Y-Yes."


	6. Love at first bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally decides to comfort her and do what he needs to do. But at the end, he realized that someone can change him from the simplest ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! Waaahh!!! I miss writing here on Ao3. I'm very sorry guys if I stopped continuing this fanfic. School year is going to end anyways so I had a hang of finishing all the requirements and I was so bored at home I just thought of writing here instead. Anyways, enjoy guys! (This chapter will be awesome if you're reading this while listening to "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande)

Levi looked at the clock and it was three in the morning. He sighed through the cold air and listens to the ticking clock. "Aarrggh.." he groaned. He felt bored. Vampires don't sleep nor can he go out of his house. Why? Because hunters wakes up early and hunts deers and he doesn't want to go bring a deer and a human for breakfast. He doesn't want Hanji running away from him again. He remembered last night, when she was getting ready for bed, she asked Levi a question. She looked at her thin fingers and wobbled her hands in the air. "It's not that I want to be sucked early but, when?" she looked deeply in the eyes of the vampire and he scratched his head. "When, what?" She blushed furiously and stuttered. "I m-mean, if you ever think of sucking my blood and there's no one stopping you, when will you do it? Y-you told me that when you have _done_ it, you will let go of me and kill me if I tell my villagers everything that happened. Are you really going to do that?" 

That pinched Levi's dead heart. Did he really hear that right? Was he only dreaming? "OF COURSE! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE IMPORTANT TO ME OR SOMETHING! I'M JUST GONNA USE YOU TO ATTRACT MORE FOOD!" He said, with a scoff. "But, no one ever tried to find me anymore when they heard that I was kidnapped by a vampire." She answered, studying the face of his. He stopped and felt embarrased. It is true. The poor human was left behind by her own kind and are now just waiting for her return. 

"Umm...except that, I was umm..aah..I was..erm.." he gulped. What was he going to say again? He looked at the maiden and she was waiting for an answer. "Oh, c'mon Levi! Just tell me that you're in love with me." She pouted. He screeched his claws on the table and looked at her. "What did you say? Pppfftt! In love with you? Ha! Get a life! No one's gonna fall in love with a weirdo that knows how to knit like you!" He crossed his arms like a three year old. "Oh." She sighed. She didn't expect such words like that from a man. She is a 'human', nothing special. Just a producer of blood. And a food. She took the blanket beside her and wore a sad face, "Well..Goodnight Master Levi."

After that Hanji didn't bother to look at Levi in the eyes. She pretended that she slept even though she didn't. Now it's morning, she felt like she finally needs to sleep. Hanji wrapped herself on the bed and closed her eyes. She doesn't want to ask Levi anything anymore. Levi stared at her while she sobs. He has been watching her since the time that she turned her back on him. Yes, she didn't stop sobbing and crying all over again and no, she didn't sleep. She just cried and cried and for a happy-go-lucky person she is, she can be a very sensitive person when it comes to personal things. _Damn. Was I really that rude?_

"Hanji." He said. Hanji shrieked from the bed and turned around, sitting and gave a sweet yet fake smile. "Oh! Hello, Master Levi." She brushed her fingers on her eyes, pretending that she wasn't crying the whole night. She doesn't want Levi asking out some useless dramas from her anymore. "You can call me Levi. I just realized that adding "master" on my name was (kinda) too fancy." He said, looking straightly to the innocent Hanji. "Are you about to lay down? I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She laughed, about to stand on the bed but was stopped by Levi. He looked deeply on the woman's hazel orbs. He was definitely bothering her. He was the cause though. "Human, stop pretending. I know what's in your mind right now and I'm very sorry about what I said last night. I forgot about..tch...your shitty feelings and I couldn't help myself but to freaking apologize. There. I said it." He said as he crosses his arms, acting like a shitty brat, pale cheeks turning to light pink.

Hanji smiled at him. She felt so happy that she can change this old geezer, standing in front of her. She giggled at her sight. Levi slowly looked at the girl that is giggling for nothing. Levi ruffled her dark brown hair and smirked. Somehow he can pursue the sh*t out of her do some sentimental things without feeling awkward. "Watcha giggling at?" He said at he start to lightly tickle her side, now her giggles starts to fade away and laughter exchange. "ST-haha-OP! I'm ticklish!" She laughed, pushing his wrists off her. She shed some tears and looked at the vampire that was messing up with her later on.

"Hanji, can I ask you something..?" He asked, gripping on the bedside table..looking at her directly. Hanji nodded while straightening her old, kinky dress. Levi stood up from where he was and proceed to where he left. "If I would bite you right now, and everything is finished, will you leave immediately...and never return...?" He asked, trying to not twitch his eyes. Hanji's smile became a frown. She never thought that their relationship will be sticky like this. And she could not just forget about the bond they made to each other just to hear out everything about this and that. Sure, Levi was a very dominant type of a guy and would plan about killing her for almost 20 times but just because he was like that they would never gonna hang out like a grown woman and man they are.

She remembered last Sunday, they went out fishing. Sure, they weren't expecting about finding a food because Levi was having a lazy Sunday. So, she grabbed his wrist and went out to the nearby river to catch some fish. Yes, they totally jumped on the fast-moving river and caught fishes with their bare hands! Hanji was used to do this on her childhood days. She and her father. They will always wake up at the most earliest time and jump and play on the river also nearby from their house. But everything ended when her parents died because of haunting vampires that was programmed on her village. They should've just stayed with her that night but, instead, they got into the current angry mob and end up returning their remaining shredded clothes. No flesh. No parts. Just destroyed clothes. 

Hanji and Levi returned to his dark house and smoked the fresh fish they have. Levi was totally puking on that time while Hanji watches, laughing her ass off. So will she stay and befriend this vampire who always mock you but does everything to make you feel alive or return to her boring and careless village and just do the same old things she has been currently doing this past few 10 years of her life? 

_anji...Hanji...HANJI!!!!_

"Hmm..What?" She snapped out of her thoughts. She was too focused on the tragic things that have been giving her nightmares.."I-I'm sorry...can you tell me what's your question again?" She asked, smiling on him again. If she should've just answered the question he was asking later on, he wouldn't be embarrassed at this rate. "Tch..never mind Shitty-glasses, I guess you need some sleep. Let's just talk about this maybe later..okay?" Levi turned his back away and stepped on the hard wood floor. "Levi, wait." She grabbed his wrist and turned him so that they will be facing to each other. She needs to return his desires. **"I want you to bite me off and suck my blood."**

Levi's eyes widen. Is he hearing things right now or is he dreaming? There's no way she will say things like that. "Are you out of your mind? Hanji, look, you really need some sleep. You--" Hanji grope him on his collar. "Don't tell me what to do. I want you to take out that fangs and suck my blood out." She said with a straight face. She didn't know what came to her but she's sure that she wants her blood to be sucked. She wants to get outta here as soon as possible. But if Levi just pins his fangs on her neck and just suck her like a juice box and throws her away, she will leave immediately, but if he doesn't let her, then she have to face the consequences of living with a vampire. 

Levi knew what's running on her mind. He can read her anytime. And this one surely got him outta his limits. "What's with you? You're testing me? Ha! You silly ol' woman. Even if I'm done with you, there's no way you can escape my house. Hanji, after two months, you're still thinking about escaping from the clutches of me?" He asked, taking his tone a little higher. Levi was pissed off. And she's the cause of it. He's approaching her right now. She shifted to the Dark Red bed and grip hard on the blanket. She knows in herself that she will die because of loss of blood. There he is again. His eyes, being colored by a shade of deep red, fangs being visible and claws are growing longer on his fingertips. He sure is pissed off and she will not know if he will do it gently or kill her on the moment he sink that fangs of his on her neck.

"Levi, look, I'm sorry. Please. Don't kill me. I forgot that you can read my mind!" She stated. Her voice shaking and she gripped hard on the bed. _There's no way I can run! I will be killed any moment. He's gone coo-coo and now, I'm a helpless little potato!_

Levi didn't cared whether she's shaking because of fear and her thoughts running and being heard by his unnatural ears. She pissed him off, now she needs to pay.

"I thought we were having a very strong bond, Levi! How come you can change right now?? Please go back! I'm begging you!" The helpless lady cried. She felt tiny and now she's scared. She pissed him off and asked him to bite her so there's no turning back. She gave her her word now he needs to do it and let her accept the truth.

Levi suddenly grasp her shoulders tightly, his left hand taking out her hair on her neck. Hanji can't wobble or do something. She was paralyzed. She can't hear, she can't understand what's happening and felt like her butt was stuck with super glue on the bed. Someone needs to help her....but she was all alone. Since her parents died, she was always with herself. She can't even make friends because she's always busy, keeping herself alive. Levi is now leaning to her neck, brushing his cold face to hers. She shrieks when she felt his cold lips press on her neck. "Please Levi, don't kill me..." She muttered under her breath. She looked up to the ceiling and her tears streams through her pink flushed cheeks. She can feel that his fangs are dipping through her flesh, breaking in. Levi sink in and blood gushes out of Hanji's neck making her scream. 

"NOOOO!! STOP! PLEASE! I MADE A WRONG DECISION!!!" She shouted, pushing the tiny man off her screaming body. Everything felt like she was breaking apart. She feels like her bones will be detached from her body, her head, spinning and mostly, her neck feels like it will be ripped off. Levi on the other hand, can't stop sinking in dipper. He sipped more of her sweet luscious blood. He have been waiting for this on his whole life! He can't believe it! He's now sipping the virgin's blood and more vampire will definitely be jealous of him!

Levi gripped her waist and moaned from her neck. He can't contain the pleasure rippling through his taste. He was gently pulling her dark brown locks and Hanji was a bit calm. She stopped from screaming and heavy breathing exchanged her motions. Her eyes is now stilled and cannot see clearly. Her vision is becoming blurry. She's gonna collapse anytime soon. Still, she's not yet over the pushing. When the time that Levi had enough, he gently pull out his fangs out of her sensitive neck. He raised his head and grabbed her nape. She looked so pale and exhausted. He can see the blood that was left on her collarbone and all over her neck. He leaned in licked the other part where there is blood. He looked at her and her eyes are dull. She's not blinking and she was shaking. Levi was stunned and put his ears on her chest, checking her pulse if she's still alive. 

_Thump...Thump..Thump.._

His eyes got wide and he clings his arms on her. She's alive...there's nothing to fear. He gently put down her thin body and stayed beside her. Her eyes are still open and she started to blink. She was shocked from the moment he took out his fangs on her. She suddenly inhaled a lot of air and looked at the figure that was staring at her. Even though her eyes are still adjusting, she knew it was Levi. "Hanji..? I'm sorry....I'm freaking sorry...I..I didn't know what to do...I can't help myself...I...I...I..." He panicked. He didn't know what to say and she's just looking at him, like an innocent person. She formed a smile on her face and said, "Levi. D-Don't..panic. It's alright...I'm alright." Her weary voice can definitely tell that her blood is loss from almost beyond death. When Levi heard her voice, too tired, too weak..too light..Regret starts to spread all over his body. He stood up and pointed himself away from her. He doesn't deserve such thing from her and she doesn't deserve him. She was too nice! Too good! and it's such a miracle that she can definitely survive from the bite he gave her. 

"No! Please, don't..talk to me so nicely...You don't deserve me! and I don't deserve such smile and words from you!" Levi shrieked and stepped his one foot backwards and Hanji lift herself up. "N-No..Levi...I'm sorry...If it wasn't me, forcing you to bite my neck, we should've just taking our breakfast right now. Levi please..." She frantically, can finally get up and set her foot on the wooden floor, still twitching a little bit from later on. She was to weak and too pale to move but she's pushing herself too hard. She fell down, sitting and shaking on the floor. Levi quickly ran to Hanji and took one of her arms, lifting her gently. "Haha.....! I-I'm sorry..I shouldn't have pushed myself...t-too hard.." Tears were streaming on her cheeks, her brows furrowed, holding a cry from her lips and pursuing a smile. "Hanji, let's get you to the bed, you're still too weak." Levi whispered and he carried her in bridal style. He put Hanji down on the soft bed and felt regret and worry for her. "Levi...I'm sorry." She whispered. She took his cold arms and hugged it making Levi slump down a little.

"If I shouldn't have forced you...if I tried to ran off before you bite me, you shouldn't be feeling regret right now." She smiled, her weary voice echoing in the room. Levi suddenly hugged her. He gave her a gesture. A comforting one. Hanji gasped from the sudden embrace and smiled. "Please...don't apologize. It's both our fault." He whispered to her neck, kissing it lightly. Hanji pushed him a little to look at his face. His scary yet adoring face. She put her arms on his head and kissed him on the cheeks. That's when everything changes and Hanji slept in a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...I was planning to write more and continue but then I realized I have been making this chapter for almost three days and that's the longest time that I just spent for making a project like this. See ya guys on the next chapter~! <3


	7. Changing a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the series of unexpected blood drinking ceremony, everything suddenly changed. Especially Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dudes!!! I'M FREAKING BBBAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!! Sorry for the long long long wait! Ugh! I have been cussing down on my other works, updating them (see "Darling leaves, DARLING STAYS" and "You'll be and always will be MINE" fanfictions) I blame them. I blame them and my imagination. Actually, I updated DLDS a few minutes ago and I wasn't contented. Hurray. But seriously guy, I have no classes for almost 4 days. I forgot to tell you that I live in PH and when its summer on your country, it's back to school for us! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!!!

Hanji woke up as usual. She fluttered her eyes open only to see Levi, sitting beside the bed. She smiled at him as Levi realizes she was awake. "H-Hanji!" He called. He suddenly launches himself to her and gave her a very tight hug. "Gee Levi, too much for a hugger. How long was I out?" She chuckled. Slowly lifting himself off Hanji, Levi looked at her and swallowed. "One Week." Her eyes widened.  _One week?!_

"What?!" She exclaimed. Levi slowly nodded and she started to sweat. She can almost die for a very long sleep! She accidentally looked at Levi's fangs and remembered his bite. She gently damped her hands onto her neck and felt the two deep healing holes. She smiled at the memory it left. "Hanji?" She looked at him and received a worried look. "Hmm?" She hummed a questioning tone. Levi sighed and tried not to shiver. "H-how do you feel? Do you feel okay now?" He asked, rubbing his thumbs on her hands. Feeling a little weirded out from Levi's gentle commotions, she lifted her body and nodded. Hair falling to her face, she tried to smile. "You don't need to worry anymore. I'm strong! I can beat you to anything!" She proudly said while raising up her thin arms. Levi tried to give a smile even though his chest was crying. 

He remembered what his father said. 

_"Levi, you better promise me that when you grow up, you will have and drink the virgin's blood for me, okay?"_

_"What happens when I did papa?"_

_"Then you make me the happiest father alive!"_

_"No, what I meant to say is, if I do happen to drink the virgin blood, what will happen to the prey?"_

_He clutches his arms around his son._

_"Look, I know this is sad but, I shouldn't be telling you this because you're still too young, but I guess I should tell you...for your own good."_

_Levi's eyes shone like stars in the sky._

_His father sighed, his fist landing on his chin. Leaving a worried look. He didn't want this to tell him but, he was left in no choice._

_"Look..umm..a-after you drank the blood of the prey, they will be out for a week. Having a....burning fever, loose out pounds. But the thing is, a month later, the poison in our fangs will immediately trail through their own veins, going to every part of their head, killing them."_

_Levi gasped in fear as he hugged his father._

_"I-is that true papa?"_

_His father sighed and nodded slowly._

He remembered. He remembered every last detail his father has said to him. With the prey and the blood and all. Yes. Of course. He was scared. He was scared because any time now, Hanji. The sweet little innocent Hanji he knows, will be gone. Her warmth and smile will just be remembered. While he, he will live long.

He continued watching the beautiful scene of Hanji, talking about what she felt after being bitten. He watch as her eyes twinkled with excitement. Her tinted cheeks glowed against the light. She really is beautiful.

Hanji stopped talking when she notices how Levi watches her intently. She's feeling a little embarrassed right now. Her excitement false alarmed and tried to clear her throat. "So, umm..haha..yeah." She shrugged, swallowing while giving Levi a smile. He snapped out and shook his head. He's been staring for too long. 

"Hanji."

She looked at him for the hundredth time. 

"Yes?"

She stood up as Levi stretched from where he was sitting. He pin pointed his toes from the floor and stretched his arms to wrap around her. He leaned his head to her thin shoulders and sniffed at her scent.

"Thank you so much for keeping up with me."

Hanji smiled at the words she just heard from the vampire.

"Thank you for changing me."

She closed her eyes and hugged him too.

"Thank you a million times over."

She nodded.

"But still, I'm not pleased."

Hanji furrowed her eyebrows and lifted her face to look at him. He was serious.

"Eh?"

Levi smiled at her tone.

"There's still one thing that will officially make me feel satisfied."

Hanji couldn't stop furrowing her eyebrows.

He smiled as she looked stupid but adorable on her face.

He cleared his throat, looked her into her eyes and said... 

"Will you please stay with me...and be with me for...eternity?"

Her eyes widened at his proposal. She suddenly hugged him and nodded. 

"Yes." She said straightly. 

He lifted his face and looked at her. 

"Don't you dare think it's a marriage proposal,  shitty-glasses."

She laughed. 

_Don't worry, I just thought about the idea a minute ago._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a big fluff in the end. I wonder how long does this fanfic takes. To not confuse anyone here, Levi didn't proposed a hand in marriage to Hanji okay? He was just proposing for her presence, around him. His house. And be with him as soon as possible. But seriously guys, I won't put a very sad ending for this fanfic. Geez. Anyways, see ya guys on the next update~! Jaannaaa~!


	8. Reaching up what's down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi at first, waited for a week if Hanji will ever change. Nothing happened. Then after a few days, Levi started having some weird dreams about the maiden's death and after that, it didn't stop. Now, it's been 2 months and yet, Hanji is still healthy and even more beautiful than ever, which makes the vampire feels his heart beating everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuwaahhh~ Finally, I'm awakened. I really thank that random reader that made me remember I have a book to update. Thank you so much! anyways, enjoy!

"Are you sure you're okay?" Levi asked, as his hands clutches real hard on the maiden's hands as she coughed.  "O-of course! L-Levi...I've never b-been better." She said shakily, still having her wide smirk even though it can be seen that she's shaking. "N-no. I...I'm sorry. I could have not do this to you." He said, lifting her tiny body and hugging her tightly. He can feel her bony shoulders as he landed his chin on it. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He sobbed through her face. "It's...It's okay. I'm happy, anyways. I get to be with you for almost a year." She whispered. Levi sobbed even more. He watch as Hanji laid herself softly on the bed cushions. She smiled and rubbed her thumb to his hands. "Thank you."

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!** " Levi screamed, making Hanji jump and awakened. He quickly looked at Hanji, sleepy and breathing while scratching her hair. "Levi! What's with the screaming?! Ugh! You disturbed my sleep!" Levi breathed out real hard and dried off his tears. 

_He dreamt about Hanji's death. And its because of him._

"I-I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." He said. She groaned and landed her head on the pillows, making it bounce. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep again. Levi looked at the sleeping Hanji beside him. Still, she did look pale and bony. She wasn't like the Hanji last week. Nothing like her and that made Levi worried even more. He can't forgive himself. 

Its already morning and after waking up from what happened, Levi didn't manage to go back to sleep. Vampires don't sleep but, he felt that he needed to dip on the bed especially Hanji pulled him and wrapped her arms around him telling him that he looked like a life size giant teddy bear.

He looked at Hanji and realized nothing's still happening. She's alive as ever. Her lashes still thick, her cheeks are glowing, probably because of the heat radiating as she release a lot of body heat as she slumber. 

_Does this mean, what my father said... wasn't true?_

Levi slowly stood up and scratched his head. It was unbelievable. Or maybe because it hasn't been a week. Still, he shouldn't rejoice.

He walked out and decided to cook some breakfast for the human he has on his bed.

~~~

"Levi! I actually been meaning to tell you..." Hanji said, with a little stutter on her tone. "I kinda left the house. Escaping is probably what you call it... its just... I haven't left to go see the true sunlight since we played on the lake last month. I just---"

He stood up from the dining table, Hanji's spoon clanking on her plate. She jumped.

"You left the house?!" His chest heaved. She could've gone capture by the other's.

"W-well... yeah. I was just sitting by the door step. I was..." She looked at the mad man. She shouldn't have told him.

"I-I'm sorry. I wouldn't do it ever again. E-especially without your permission. Please don't be mad..." She said, looking down and fumbling her thumbs to each other.

Then realization hit him.

Why was he this strict to her?

_Probably because she has the blood._

But... why was his heart felt like pounding when his a vampire?

_Probably because he was shock of this maiden being alone, going outside._

But he knew it wasn't because of what he thought.

This maiden is not his but why was he acting so over protective and like he's claiming her?

 

"B-but Levi! Do you want to know a fact? You'll probably want to hear something amazing but ridiculous at the same time!" She exclaimed, trying to change the subject and lightning up the mood. Levi unexpectedly nodded and got himself sit on his chair again. 

"W-what I read on a book of facts back then, meat that I'm actually eating right now for dinner is actually full of high nutrients! Its grass-fed so it contains up to 5 times as much [omega-3](https://authoritynutrition.com/omega-3-guide/) as meat from grain-fed animals/ meat!" She explained while poking at it. Levi was just watching Hanji go blabber her thoughts until she was done eating. He cleaned her mess while Hanji was still at it.

"...and also! meat doesn't raise your risk of having cardiovascula--"

Then she stopped when Levi looked at her intently.

She blushed and scratched her head, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry... heh..."

Levi turned away and prepared her bed. Hanji followed him and sat on the pillows. She watched him and when he caught her eyes, she quickly looked away and blushed.

"My neighbors actually likes to shut me up back in the days. They tell me I was too engaged on having high "intelligence" and can't keep up listening to me." She chuckled, still looking up at the vampire that was now tucking her to bed. Levi took his tiny sofa and crossed his legs. Hanji then didn't stop talking.

"But, there's always this one guy that I actually met!"

_A guy? A man? She met... a guy? before me?!_

"Y-you dated someone before?!" He said, almost shouting but he had patience to keep his normal tone and expression down.

 

Hanji _laughed_.

 

"D-dated? p-pfft!" She couldn't manage to stop her loud laugh crying all over the room. Levi raised a brow.

"He's a guy but...dating? Oh, Levi... You really are a vampire. He's just a friend. Well, a Best Friend if you call." She said, while sitting, the blankets falling on her lap.

"He was that kind of person you can count on. He was just the only friend and companion that understood me. I miss him." She said, a fallen smile was plastered on her face.

 

Levi was confused.

 

"If you miss him, why not escape and go back, shitty-glasses?" Hanji looked at him and gave a shook on her head and a smile.

"Levi... I wish I could and I wish he can too... but... he can't come down here from heaven." Levi had his eyes widened.

 

"You're so silly." Hanji almost whispered. A long silence was broken by a loud yawn coming from her.

 

"So sleepy... I'll probably sleep now. G'night." She said as she wrapped the blanket around her and slept like a baby.

 

_Hanji Zoe... leaving alone and probably sad... you're always looking in the brightest way... I hope your companion didn't passed away so early._

 

"Good night." He breathed, blowing off the candles and trying to watch the maiden sleep in a different way every hour.

* * *

 

 

"WAKEY-WAKEY, LEVI'S GRUMPY!!"

 

Levi heard the loud banging of two pans, being clapped together.

_I slept and had another bad dream of her, dying..._

 

"Levi, you were groaning so hard last night, I wasn't able to sleep! Were you dreaming about something really bad?" She asked while looking at him. She felt concerned. Levi grunted. "You probably wouldn't understand." He said, scratching his head. Hanji gasped.

"Its not a bad dream isn't it?!" She teased.

Levi looked at her with blown eyes and a dark flush on his cheeks. Levi stood from the sofa he slept to give the maiden a hard smack on her head. "Dirty-ass human." He whispered as Hanji couldn't help but rub her aching head.

It has been 2 months and there was no changes. Hanji was even glowing and beautiful as ever, that Levi would spend the whole night, admiring her every way. He will secretly smell her, and gently peck the side of her neck and when she shifts, Levi will probably stop and wait her to go back to her deep slumber. He will continue looking her. Every definition of her face, every angle of her body, and her fine curves.

She's a human but why was he like this? Human's supposed to be hated and be eaten but what he's doing is unacceptable and unbelievable. Hence, regretting too.

But whenever he see her smile at him or talk at him about those interesting facts she read back in her days, he would feel something he can't explain and its so hard not to ignore her the fact that sometimes, she will cry maybe because she miss her home or that friend she talked about. And so, when she sleeps because of crying too much, Levi will lay down beside her and hug her from behind, telling her....

 

_"Its okay Hanji. I'm here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! finally! I'm done! It took awhile handling my laziness to fade away and I promised myself to update all my books since... I was... aheh... gona for a long long time. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
